1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminate printed circuit board having leads for plating.
2. Description of the Background Art
In parallel with a decrease in the size and thickness of memory ICs (Integrated Circuits), memory modules for mounting them are also decreasing in size and thickness. While an SIMM (Single Inline Memory Module) is one of the conventional miniature memory modules, a DIMM (Dual Inline Memory Module) is highlighted today. The SIMM has external terminals arranged on its front and rear surfaces and electrically connected by through via holes. By contrast, in the DIMM, a particular signal flows through each of the front and rear external terminals adjoining each other. The through via holes, or conduction paths, are formed in a laminate printed circuit board in order to provide electrical conduction between different layers. Specifically, the via holes may be formed throughout the circuit board in order to electrically connect the front and rear of the circuit board. Alternatively, the via holes may be so formed as to connect the surface layer of the circuit board and an intermediate layer present in the circuit board, or nearby intermediate layers.
FIGS. 2A and 2B show a specific configuration of the conventional SIMM or DIMM. As shown in FIG. 2A, leads 3 for plating terminals 2 are led out from the end face of the circuit board. This brings about a problem that, as shown in FIG. 2B, when the leads 3 are cut off by a rooter after the plating of the terminals 2, their residuals 4 are deformed and are apt to short-circuit nearby terminals 2. There are also shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B through holes 1 and a side face 5 cut by a rooter.